How?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Lily confides in Remus in her time of need.


**Title:** How?  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** character death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 723  
 **Summary:** Lily confides in Remus in her time of need.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** scavenger hunt

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Psychology - Task 1 - Write about a character who had to grow up too early.

* * *

Fifteen-year-old Lily couldn't believe this had actually happened. When she went back to school, she wasn't interested in anything. At one time, she could write home, tell her family about all of her experiences.

Now, though, there was no yearning to write home. Her mum and dad were zombies. They barely were aware enough to get her to Platform 9 3/4. She hadn't even wanted to go back to school. She wanted to stay home and take care of her parents. They needed her, but they were aware enough to send her to school against her will.

She glared over at the group that sat a bit down the Gryffindor table. Black and Potter were laughing, acting as if they didn't have a care at all. It was absolutely disgusting.

They were probably planning another mean-spirited prank. Didn't they realize that some people had _real_ problems? Life wasn't all one big joke.

She stood up and marched over to them. "Hello, my beautiful Lily," Potter exclaimed boisterously, smirking in a way he thought made him look attractive.

She glared at him. "Why don't you just grow up? Is that too much to ask for!?"

When she stomped away, she heard Black asked, "What's _her_ problem?"

"Who knows?" Potter answered carelessly. And he wondered why Lily wasn't interested? All Potter cared about was fun and games. He didn't know how to be serious. He was nothing but an immature fool most of the time.

That night, she sat in front of the fire. The flames danced before her weary eyes and she almost didn't hear the tentative footsteps. She looked up as Remus stood in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I thought you might want to talk?"

"Where are you partners in crime?"

"Out somewhere causing mischief."

"Of course," Lily sneered.

"Lily, what happened this summer?"

"Nothing."

Remus sat down next to her. "I don't believe that."

"And you think I care?" she asked archly.

Remus stayed silent beside her and despite herself, Lily found herself wanting to confide in him. Despite his friendship with the Gryffindor troublemakers, Lily had always enjoyed Remus's quiet company. He wasn't pushy like Black and Potter, and he was a good listener when that was what she needed.

She looked at him and did her best to not cry. "My sister died."

Remus's eyes widened. He took her hand. "I'm so sorry."

"You're not going to ask me how?"

Remus shook his head. "If you want me to know, you'll tell me without it being asked."

That was typical Remus. Never pushing for answers. Always accepting what he was given. And that was why she found herself leaning into his side and telling him. "Petunia had been dating a guy for a year. Vernon Dursley. I only met him a couple of times, and I definitely didn't like the man, but I didn't realize how bad..." She choked on a bubbling sob.

Remus carefully wrapped his arms around her. "Lily, you don't need to tell me," he whispered against her forehead.

"He was beating her up and no one realized it. My parents didn't, and I certainly didn't. One night over the summer, he beat her up so badly that she fell unconscious and never woke up."

Remus held her closer. "Why did she stay with him?"

Lily shook her head. "I don't know. That's what I keep asking myself. I never pegged Petunia as someone who would stay with an abuser, but maybe I didn't know my big sister as well as I thought I did. I just don't understand why people do that. People say they care about someone, but then they hurt that same person. Why?"

"Because they're sick, twisted individuals who deserve to rot in jail."

Lily nodded. "He was arrested, thankfully. I just hope he isn't released on a technicality."

Remus continued holding her, and Lily marked that night as the turning point in their relationship. He had always been her friend, but that was the first time she believed she could fall in love with him. And as he helped her through her grief in the following weeks, she was certain she was already halfway in love. She just hoped she could persuade Remus to feel the same way about her because she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore.


End file.
